


Snapshots

by badbastion



Series: My Star Wars art [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, Challenge Response, Gags, Half-Dressed, Kylux Positivity Week, M/M, NSFW Art, Panties, Rope Bondage, Scars, hux in panties, solo pics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbastion/pseuds/badbastion
Summary: Pictures that Kylo and Huxdefinitely don'tkeep of each other.





	Snapshots

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/badbastion/51376887/297163/297163_original.jpg)

Hux totally doesn’t have this picture hidden on any of his datapads or anything.

 

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/badbastion/51376887/296709/296709_original.jpg)

Yeah, Kylo DEFINITELY has a copy of this, pinned up on his wall where he can see it every day. Hux constantly tells him to take it down, but he’s secretly pleased that Kylo keeps this memento of what turned out to be a mind-blowing night.

(Kylo also kept the panties. If Hux is in a rare mood, he can be convinced to put them on again.)  


**Author's Note:**

> These were both for challenges. The Kylo one was for my kink bingo card, for the "pictures/video" square, and the Hux one was for my kink bingo "ropes" square. The Hux serves double duty, as also being for the kyluxpositivityweek NSFW Challenge, Day 5: Lingerie.
> 
> Any kind of feedback is greatly appreciated, and if you want to visit me on Tumblr, [here I am](http://thebadbastion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
